Imprinting On a Girl With a Huge Secret!
by Jezzyhuntress
Summary: This takes place in New Moon. After Edward left, and Jacob just transformation and Bella doesn't knew he is a werewolf. She cells him a lot in till she decides to keep Quil company now that he has lost his 2 best friends. More to Sum. inside.
1. Chapter 1 Goodbye Bats Bye J Hi Quil

_Imprinting On a Girl With a Huge Secret!_

This takes place in New Moon. After Edward left, and Jacob just transformation and Bella doesn't knew he is a werewolf. She cells him a lot in till she decides to keep Quil company now that he has lost his 2 best friends to Sam's cult of 'Protesters' but, she has a feeling that he will end up rejoining with them but doesn't tell Quil that it most likely will be 'Cause he joined Sam's cult. What will happen in their friendship and what will Jake think? What happens when Jake imprints on a girl with chestnut -hair and choolet brown eyes and ivory skin? Jacob & Bells story! **NOT FOR EDWARD FANS BUT CULLENS WON'T BE IN THIS STORY MUCH! **But, I must say I do like them but I like the Pack more!

**Bells POV **

It had been 1 month, 2 weeks, 6 days, 7 hours, 8 minutes, and 9 screeds since Mike, Jake, and I went to the movies to see '_Crosshairs'. _This means I haven't hared from Jake scenes 1 month, 2 weeks, 6 days, and 7 hours in counting. It also meant Jacob Black was no longer my Best friend 'cause he wasn't around anymore and my dad saw him with Sam's cult of _'Protesters'_. He had left me just as the Cullens had. Reaping my heart that he had put ever piece together but, a few. Now it was shaded aging but, this time I had nothing left but, the fact that my dad, mom, Phil, Mike, Eric, Tyler, Ben, and Angela had been hurt by my zombie-mode. Also Jake's friend Quil need someone to keep him company intel Sam dragged him into the cult. So with new and old nightmares and nothing ales to give but making others lives easier I would be Quil's new BF and friend to my school group and Daddy, Mommy, and Phily's little girl. Then I would go back to Arizona Phoenix collage and live there and go to Washington Forks for a few weeks in the summer and Thanksgiving and to Florida Jacksonville at Christmas and for a few weeks in the summer. That was what my life had now.

**Charlie POV**

A month and a half Jacob Black has hurt her without even the kindness of saying… and explaining way! I thought the kid loved her! Bells had re-modified-the-zombie-mode to joyless-Gredenangle-mode. It made me feel happy intel I looked at her eyes. They had lost the soul-deep look. You could no longer look there and see her ever feeling. She no longer was an open book that was there to be read and heard. She can pass off her lies now. She had lost more than last time. Last time you could still read her like an open book but it was a nightmarish one. Now she was closed up and just there. If I was hopeless and helpless last time then this time there wasn't any way to say how much I hurt to see my only daughter like this. If her spending time with Quil doesn't open her up by the end of the month I'm going to have to talk with Billy about this and maybe Jake too!

**Jacob POV**

It hurt so much not to answer the phone when Bells called, and now those cells come lass and lass. Did she go back to zombie-mode or did she find someone to replace me? Did she not care anymore about me? Did she…the list was endless. But with the two bloodsuckers-a redhead and her mate with the dreads- I lost a lot of time to think about the answers. At night I would run around her house hoping for a pick at her but never did. Now thought I push it all away and thought about what those leaches did to her. I become a reddish wolf.  
(**Sam**_**,**__Jared_, _Paul,_ Embry, **Jacob)**  
'Oh man, Jake not going to like this!'  
**'What?'**  
_'Isabella, isn't in a very happy place she's let's say re-modified-the-zombie-mode to joyless-Gredenangle-mode._'  
_'The word going around is that some Quileute boy helped banish the zombie but for the price off her own joy!'_  
**'Lave him be.'  
****'She'll get batter, some guy that can be then for her will help her.'****  
**They all knew that it hurt like hall to think I had hurt her and some other guy would heal her and win her loving heart.

(_**3 days lintel Charlie talks to Billy and maybe Jake)**_  
**Quil POV**

I was so lost. But then Bells come into my daily life. She had said '_I'll be there for you intel you don't need me, even when I go away to collage! You know that! Right, Quil?' _Yes, I sure did. Bells was there for me and I tried to pull her out of this massed up joyless-Gredenangle-mode. But, she wasn't having it. She also had and was changing. Bells had castnut-hair and choolet brown eyes and ivory skin. She used to have brown but red tins in it in sunlight. Her eyes where more richer then before but, yet less hole now. Her ivory skin had been paler but now had a more native ivory look to it. She didn't care much about anything to do with her own likes and dislikes. She had a few planes but not much. She would go to Arizona Phoenix for collage and live here. Visit Washington Forks for a few weeks in the summer and Thanksgiving and Florida Jacksonville at Christmas and for a few weeks in the summer. I had asked what she was going to study and she told me backing, writing, and internal and outer design of auto mechanics.

_(3 days later)_  
**Billy POV**

I hated seeing my son like this. Jake missed Bells so much. He had the transformation happen and was now a werewolf.  
The phone rang. It might be Bells but that was a long shot now. At first she had celled at last 5 times a day. Then 2, followed by a few times a week, going to once a week, to once in 2 weeks, then it seemed to stop. She was now spending her time with Quil. But it most likely was her father and my best friend Chief Charlie Swan.  
I answered on the second ring.  
'Hello, Bil-'  
'Billy, do you have any idea at all what your son has done to my _**Only **_daughter?'  
'I…'  
'No, you don't Billy! You don't see her every day! She lives like a…she is joyless-Gredenangle-mode. It's… I'm MORE HELPLESS NOW! Then when HE hurt her. My baby girl isn't herself anymore…she WAS an OPEN book, NOW she is a CLOSED-LIEFLESS BOOK!'  
Charlie had to stop to take a breath.  
'Charlie, he isn't up to has helpful-happy-Be-…'  
Just as my son, Paul, Jared, Embry, and Sam- the pack- come into the kitchen.  
'DON'T YOU DARE say that he HAS THE RIGHT TO DO THIS TO MY ONLYYYY DAUTHTER MR. BLACK! IF that BOY as so much as puts a toe NERE my KID OR MYSELF without apology, I… Billy, Jacob, had given her back herself, and now when she was so close to having no more sleepless-nightmare-wake-up-SCRAMING-IN-THE-MIDDLE-OF-THE-NIGHT nights…she…Billy, I've loss her to HIM and JACOB give her back, then KILLED her and replaced her with this helpless-make-others-happy-and-then-when-no-one-needs-you-KILL-YOURSELF-THE-RASTE-OF-THE-WA-Y!'  
'I…'  
'I need to go BUT, I'm NOT finished with you OR YOUR ****** OF A SON!'  
With that he huge up.  
Jack looked at his feet, but not before I had seen that look of sad-heartbroken-mad-hurting and half a dozen other things. Embry looked as though someone had punched him in the, ARR, not so fun place for boys and men to be kicked or punched. Jared and Paul looked at a loss. Sam looked as though someone had…I don't know.

Sam asked 'Billy was that Chief Swan?'  
'Yes.'  
Jared asked 'About Jack's sudden lack of daily need to have Miss Swan over?' My son growled at him.  
'Yes.'  
Paul asked 'Is she really that mass up right now?'  
'That is what Charlie is saying and he maybe over proactive of her but he wouldn't act like this if she wasn't in an unhappy place.'  
Embry said 'I heard she has been hanging out with Quil. He can shack her out of this.'  
Jack ran out of the house shaking.

**Jacob POV**

As I ran from the house and into the woods an exploded into a russet-brown-colored wolf the size of a horse. I was so angry with myself for hurting my lovely Bells.  
Just then 4 other wolfs emerged from the trees around me. The black one was Sam, silver/grey color one Paul, the medium brown color is Jared, and Embry is grey with black spots on his back. I had been to deep in my own thoughts to notice them change.  
(**Sam**_**,**__Jared_, _**Paul,**_ Embry, **Jacob)  
****Are you ok?****  
**_Things will work out for the best man. If it might to be it will be.  
__**No, need to be an angry-green-eyed-monster.**__  
_Quil has her back. He wouldn't take her from you.  
**No, but I have lost her any ways.**

AN: The month/weeks/days/hours/minuets/screeds math # are that way 'cause the pack have 17. Look at it like this: movie not so much-1+2+6=9+7=16+8=24+9=33 pack-1(Sam)+2(Jared, Paul)+6(Embry Jacob, Leah, Seth, Quil, Brady)=9+8(Collin, Conner, and 6 others)=17. I have also made ****** mean sewer words.


	2. Chapter 2 Bye Quil Hi B

_**(A few months later {Quil is not a wolf yet})  
**_**Quil POV**

Bells wasn't coming out of this mass Jack or should I say BLACK put her in. As I walked down First Beach I realized how angry I was with Black. He had been in love with her from when he had seen her a year and a half ago. CULLEN had left her in a zombie-mode and BLACK had been a few pieces away from fixing her. But, no, he goes and drops her for THE CULT. CELL and BLACK were kicking it aging while I was left behind to try and reaper Bells. Just then the CULT comes out of the woods. Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, and BLACK.  
"HEY, BLACK you ass hole!" I yelled "Don't you know to win a young lady's heart you have to be KIND AND CARING and MY FAV. THERE FOR HER."  
Embry looked as if I had just kick Jacob in a VERY UNFUN place in the lower regain. Jacob looked sick and mad and sad…OOO h-e-l-l he had this lost-beaten-puppy-dog look to him. Paul and Jared looked appalled and Sam looked worried. Why?  
"Hey, Quil Ateare back OFF man!" said Embry.  
That did it. With that I basted into a giant chocolate brown colored wolf.  
Then the cult backed into the woods.  
(**Sam**_**,**__Jared_, _**Paul,**_ Embry, **Jacob, **_**Quil**_**)  
**_**'What the hell!'  
**_'Great to have you in on this Quil man!'

'**WOW, so much love Q man! OOO, and I had to leave Bells!'  
**_'The down side to being a werewolf is your tamper...'  
__**' You can hurt the ones you love.'**__  
_**'Your going to have to leave her as will.'  
**_**'Fun! Hey sorry J man!'  
**_  
_(few months later{the pack is hunting Leraent and Victoria})_  
**Jacob POV**

We come to a clearing out front of the Cullen's place was the leech with the braeds and my Bells.  
Jared was in spot to listen in better than the rested of us. Though Jared we hared the leech say a lot that made no since to us but it was clear that Bells did. When I realized the bloodsucker was planning to kill her. Sam told us that it was time to acktte.  
Q took a look at Bells when she gasped. She was wide eyed and looking between Sam and myself.  
(**Sam**_**,**__Jared_, _**Paul,**_ _Embry, _**Jacob, **_**Quil**_**)  
**_'What are the rested of us to her?'_  
_'We're all over sized wolves but Jack and Sam are the biggest so there for the most scary.'  
_**'NOT NOW! LEECH TO KILL NOW!' **Come Sam's Alpha voice.

A week had passed since we killed the redheads mate. We're now at First Beach and some townies were here too. Kim Conweller, Jared's imprint had seen one townie and yelled 'Hey, B!' and ran into a hug with the girl she called B. Emily Young Sam's imprint and fiancé had side we should go over there.  
So now here I was walking over to some townies to meet Jar's imprintee's friend B with Embr, Q, Paul, Jar, Sam, and Em.  
But as we come closer B said that she was going hiking and the boy named Mike-whom though my Bells was his Girlfriend- Ben, Austin, Conner, and Angela-or I think that's they names- joined her.  
'You ok, Kim?' asked Jar.  
'Sure, B, seem so closed up. It's not like her.' said Kim.  
'What dose B stand for Kim' asked Em.  
'Huh? Whys it have to stand for something?' asked Q.  
'Isn't B her name?' asked Embr.  
"What parents names their kid B?" asked Paul.  
"WOW! Clam down with the 20Q and her parents didn't name her B, and it stands for her shorter names being. Her name is Isabella Marie Swan, but Becee, Rachel, and myself call her B." Kim said.  
"That was my Bells?"  
"Huh…OOO…Yup!" Kim said popping the P.

When I saw Bells' group coming back I looked at the pack. Sam and Em were busy talking, Jar and Kim were Kissing, Paul, Q, and Embr were talking. I was in the clear to go talk to her. So, I ran up to her and she looked up-at the sound of Mike's groin- into my eyes.

AN: Cliff hanger!


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome Back J

**Jacob POV**

Everything that made me the young wolf who I was-my love for my family, my loyalty to my pack, my love for my pack brothers, my hatred for my enemies, my home, my name, my self- disconnected in that second- snip, snip, snip- and floated up into space. But I wasn't left drifting. A new string held me in place. Not a string, but a million. Not strings, but steel cables. A million steel cables all tying me to one thing- to the very center of the universe.  
Her chestnut hair and choolet brown eyes and ivory skin were always beautiful to me now became more gorgeous. I, Jacob Ephraim Black, son to Billy and Sarah Black, also little brother to Rachel and Rebecca Black, and great-grandson to Ephraim Black, had just imprinted on Isabella Marie Swan.  
"What do you want?" Mike said -in a tone that side 'get lost'- bring me back to the present.  
"Bells can I talk to you alone for a bit."  
"Come on Mike, Aust, Conn, Ang lets leave Bells to have their powwow." said the Ben or whatever his name was.  
They left and now Bell turned back into the woods. I followed her to a little clearing with tied pools around us.  
"What is it Jack? `Cause I have friends that I was hanging out with to get back to." Bells said in a bored tone without turning to face me.  
"Do you remember the tribe's legends?"  
"The ones on the cold ones and bits on the sprite wolves! Why?" Bells said carious now she turned to look at my face.  
"There all real Bells and its sprite worriers."  
"Oh, what's this have to do with whatever you want now?" said Bells.  
"Well you see there's this thing called imprinting and that means…MMM… 'like the wolf was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time'…and will … Bells, you now I have always loved you… oh and the not talking to you was `Cause if I get angry around you I would hurt you but, Bells I never really left. I run around your house at night… I imprinted on you, Bells. That why I can tell you all this."  
"Ok, so let me see if I get this right. You and 'the Cult of _Protesters_' are really a pack of werewolves that are running around protecting La Push and Forks, and I'm you soulmate imprinty thing." Bells asked.  
"Yup, but its imprinting or imprint or imprintee, and it not a cult. Bells, honey, could you stay after the others or come down tomorrow and we could catch-up and on Friday we're having a bonfire at First Beach and Dad's telling the stories?"  
"Sure sure." She said smiling up at me.  
"That's my line."  
"So?" she asked innocently.

**Kim POV (after other townies laeve)**

"B, what's up? That you are closed up and changed?" I asked.

"MMM…My family comes from a tribe were we are shapeshifters and Sourrces."

AN: Cliff hanger! Here's the secret! What will the others reaction be?


	4. Not Ch Disclaimer AN

Disclaimer

I do not only stories or any songs or characters unless I posted a made-up character or song or character writing a story inside of these stories. Otherwise, it belongs to whoever owns the copyright, such as all Harry Potter's blonde to JK Rowling and all twilight's belong to Stephanie Meyer.

I don't like a whole lot author notes, so try to post this disclaimer. Then the made-up characters plus author notes as the first you chapters in all, my fanfictions from now on.

Now try to be you were on the ball with updating from now on but I'm in my senior year in high school and there's a lot of family stuff going on in my life at all times so a little busy. So please hang in there with me and if you notice spelling mistakes, please let me know my spelling is terrible. Which is why I got a speaking Dragon kit, and for those of you that don't know what is speaking Dragon is it's basically a microphone that I speak into and it types what I'm saying.

While Enjoy my stories. And if you notice I have left one on touch for a while. Let me know about so many of that. I started at the same time so I can actually pinpoint my first fan fiction. Please don't get too upset with me. But feel free to correct any mistakes I make like I should point out when people say for the Harry Potter fan fictions that Harry's dad James was a chaser, that's not true he was a seeker by Harry or Harry is like his dad technically.

Again, I don't own the actual stories or characters are songs or poems just whatever twist I've done in the temperature in your reading or are about. Enjoy!


End file.
